It's always about fate
by N. Nieve
Summary: She didn't want to have this conversation today and yet there she was, talking about it when she just wanted a coffee and have a relaxing afternoon writing down new ideas for her stories and not pining over her online friend. Then the moment she looked up she saw someone she really wanted to see too and the reason why her heart was so divided and yet confusing. Beca.


Bechloe Week 2017.

Day 1: Coincidence.

I think this is one of my favorite plots to write about and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did! Have a great time!

N. Nieve

* * *

" _Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones. I'm talking loud, not saying much…" Her voice reminded her of fallen angels. The redhead could sense the hurt in every single note, the heartbreak and the indecision. Those feelings that somehow didn't want to get in the way of life because the singer didn't want to ruin her inner beauty by being a walking disgrace. She could see that just by listening to her voice and taking a look at her movements. Each and every single one of them told so much about the tiny brunette. She kept tapping her foot against the floor in a steady rhythm, following the song, as if she was feeling the music inside of her and retained the emotions it held, not letting them out. When the redhead looked up, she noticed the guitar looked bigger on her and found it really cute. Her slender fingers playing the instrument as if… as if she knew it better than anyone else in this room, as if it was playing_ _ **her**_ _instead of the opposite. Such grace and composure in those movements. Confidence struck in every time she changed from a chord to another, until she finally let her eyes go up and realized the happiness her deep blue eyes held inside. She could say music was her way of expressing those feelings that may have broke her once in the past, an action that took place inside her body when a shelter in her heart appeared out of nowhere and a wall around it was built so no one could get in as much as they would try to breach it._

 _And in that moment. For just_ _ **one**_ _second,  
_ _Chloe didn't regret going into that bar. At all._

 _Especially when two hours later she got the courage to go and talk to the girl for the first time. She had this… special aura around her that Chloe immediately wanted to discover. She could see so many colors that define this mysterious girl. Some were red, green, yellow, even blue, but none of them were black. She could sense the girl has healed for whatever that once was in her chest, not letting her breathe properly, getting over the desire to live and enjoy life, but somehow the warning was still there, because the second Chloe invaded her personal space as she always did with every single person in this world, the brunette tensed and moved her head backwards._

" _Sorry… I get too excited, sometimes." Chloe laughed and bit her lip, looking down at her fifth drink and thinking of another way to start a conversation. "I'm Chloe. I watched you sing before and I just want to thank you because your voice and… your covers, actually, made me forget about something that happened a couple of days ago, and I needed the smile you brought to my face." The redhead added with the same smile on her lips. She usually didn't talk about her problems at all, but a few days ago she got angry with the person she was in love with and she needed to get out and distract herself. And it seemed unbelievable but the only time her mind was focused on something else was when the brunette was singing. "Besides, "Titanium" is my jam. I love that song."_

" _Uhh… yeah, me too." Were the first words the redhead heard from this unknown girl that yet seemed so familiar. "It has a special meaning and I needed to sing it. I'm Beca, by the way." Chloe looked down when the girl offered her hand and immediately shook it, closing her eyes for a second as an impulse ran through her spine all the way up to her nape._

" _Nice to meet you, Beca. Can I buy you a drink?" Chloe smiled at her once again and this time it felt more natural, as if she did it before._

" _If you want to, I'm not going to complain…" Her words were followed by a wink and Chloe swore that in that moment, she could feel her legs starting to tremble._

 _Just like they did several hours later as she laid naked on her bed with a very much naked Beca on top of her, kissing every portion of skin her lips could reach as her hands did wonders to her body. Beca was treating her like she was her guitar, fingers touching all the right places just to make the notes fall out of her mouth. Changing the rhythm as she teased her curves, caressing her soft skin and playing the chords right._

" _You're treating me like I'm one of your precious guitars…" She whispered quickly before a moan escaped from her open mouth. Just one touch. That's all Chloe needed. Anywhere but everywhere. On her and inside her. Delicate and rough. The release building on the pit of her stomach, going slowly up from her lungs to her throat where the need to scream took place._

" _You're wrong… I'm treating you like my_ _ **favorite**_ _," it was barely a whisper above her lips, a whisper that initiated a long and awaited kiss as Chloe repeated those words inside her head, "because I want to keep writing on you knowing there's no way for me to erase it... just because making music_ _ **on**_ _you is just so easy for me to do."_

 _The redhead moaned against her mouth and kissed her once again, her hands touching every inch of her back, feeling weak in her arms, feeling_ _ **everything**_ _and_ _ **nothing**_ _at the same time. She could swear she saw fireworks behind her eyelids the second her stars reached the galaxy and the entire universe. Arched back as she dug her nails into her shoulders. Her mouth wide open moaning Beca's name until in just a matter of time she came back from the universe, passed the galaxy, invaded the stars to finally touched the solid ground on Earth._

 _ **On Beca's bed.**_

 _It was probably one of the best nights of her life. And still… she left the next morning. She took all her stuff and left a kiss on Beca's forehead before taking a step towards the door. But she couldn't leave like that, right? It was… what most people did and she felt_ _ **something**_ _that night. She still didn't know what. But it was powerful. And so, Chloe sighed and grabbed a piece of paper of her studio, thinking of what to say._

" _Sorry for leaving without saying goodbye but they are not my thing. Thank you for the night and for making me forget about everything.  
Let's see where fate put us,  
Chloe."_

 _And then she left, without leaving a phone number behind or any way to contact her at all._

[djladyb]: i'm really sorry.  
[djladyb]: i never meant to cause this, c. and it's been two weeks without talking to you and it's driving me crazy.  
[djladyb]: especially because i have so much to tell you. i miss you.

[bealisticred]: i… b, you know i can't act like nothing ever happened.  
[bealisticred]: i confessed my feelings for you, you think this is easy for me too? knowing i know all about you except your name and where you live or even how you look like and still i managed to fall for you like the idiot i am.  
[bealisticred]: with this, i don't mean you should tell me everything, we were fine where we were but… i guess honesty got the best of me huh?

Chloe sighed and walked in the coffee shop with the phone in her hands. She didn't want to have this conversation today and yet there she was, talking about it when she just wanted a coffee and have a relaxing afternoon writing down new ideas for her stories and not pining over her online friend. Then the moment she looked up she saw someone she really wanted to see too and the reason why her heart was so divided and yet confusing. _Beca._

And she looked really sad as she looked down at her phone. Should she approach her? No. Definitely no. It was just a one night stand. _And awesome, and passionate, and never ending one night stand,_ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes for a second to remember what it felt to have her naked body pressed against hers. _Stop, Beale. This is not the time._ And so, she just sat in the spot near the window with the cup in her hand.

[djladyb]: stop. you know i didn't want you to feel bad. it's just that i'm a mess and you know. i wouldn't be good for you.  
[djladyb]: you know i… i met someone weeks ago. someone who for the first time in forever made me feel wanted. someone with a beautiful smile and easy to talk to.

[bealisticred]: i don't know why you're telling me this? do you want me to feel worse?

Chloe couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. The girl she had feelings for just said she had feelings for someone else- _and oh my god, Beca saw me and she's walking towards me._

"Hey…" She said with a smile on her face and Chloe couldn't help but sighed and waved her hand at her direction. "Is this seat taken?" The redhead shook her head and couldn't stop looking at her as she sat down in front of her. She was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans and still, she managed to look beautiful. Chloe was about to speak when the girl's phone vibrated and interrupted her. "Sorry, the reception here is awful and I got my messages late and I need to take this. It's important."

"Go ahead," the redhead smiled and took a sip of her coffee not believing the situation she was in. She took a look at the window and saw a couple playing with their two-year-old kid at the park. She smiled at the view, happiness looked good on them. She was starting to believe that kind of happiness wasn't made for her at all. God, she needed a distraction or just a sign to make things clearer than they were. And Beca sounded like a good one, but she was busy with her phone and seemed to be really into it as she thought carefully what she wanted to type. But then her phone vibrated again and she had to take it as Beca finished talking with whoever needed her attention too.

[djladyb]: no, no. let me finish. she… she reminded me of you. You always told me everyone is jealous of your red hair and gosh c, you won't believe it but she had the fiercest red hair you could ever imagine, i bet you would be jealous too.  
[djladyb]: she was so easy to talk to. she was bubbly and invading my personal space every single time she talked to me. her eyes were as blue as the ocean and her hands were so soft… she was addictive, c. and all i could think about was you.  
[djladyb]: fuck, even when i was fucking her all i could think about was you. how would it be to have you instead of her. and for just a second, i really believed it, you know? both of you were so similar...  
[djladyb]: but it was just in my mind. and i don't know what to do.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked Chloe as she noticed her baby blue eyes filled with tears as she looked down at the screen of her phone. She looked worried.

The redhead shook her head and gulped, "yes, I'm sorry. Just… got emotional over a text. Can you give me a second? I- _uh…_ I need to reply back or else I won't forgive myself."

"Sure, go ahead. I'm going to order another coffee while you do all that," Beca sighed and stood up going to the bartender and leaving her alone with her thoughts.

[bealisticred]: b, i don't get it. what are you trying to say? that you want me back?

The second she sent the text she got a new one, from the same person.

[djladyb]: fuck, i just ran into her.

Chloe froze. She was texting her _friend,_ while the girl she hooked up with was in the same place as hers? The redhead could relate.

[bealisticred]: great. then go ahead and be happy for once. i… i gotta go. i met someone too and she's here with me. i need time to heal, you know? maybe this is my chance to do so. we've been friends for so long, so keep that in mind for when i come back **miniguetta.** good luck on finding the perfect companion for your guitar.

She called her like she always did. The reason why she followed her in the first place and had the guts to go and talk to her about how great her "Titanium/Bulletproof" mash-up was. Then _djladyb_ confessed she was a big fan of her fics too and soon after they became the best of friends. Until feelings got in the way.

She saw Beca coming back with a coffee in hand and replying to a text on her phone, her face being a mystery to her once again. She felt like she could read her very well, as if she had known her for so long and not just two weeks. And the redhead saw the pain in those eyes, and how tired she really was of whatever was happening. Was she about to cry?

But her thoughts were interrupted as she looked down at the phone once again, hoping a goodbye from her dearest friend.

[djladyb]: ha, that's funny. i told her she was the perfect one because it was so easy to read her, and now i just think i lied to another person because… well, maybe she is perfect. but she's not the girl i fell in love with. the not so perfect and still amazing bealisticred. good luck, **bidiot.** hope you find what you're looking for.

Chloe's phone fell on the table as her eyes were glued to the girl in front of her who _just_ left her phone after replying to someone on Tumblr too. She didn't even pay attention to the first nickname she gave her, a mashup between 'beale' and 'idiot' because she didn't agree with the 'bealistic' part of her username. Her hands were shaking and Beca noticed and looked at her worried and still with sadness in her eyes, tears filling her eyes too.

"Are you okay, Chloe? What happened?" And she still had the guts to worry about her without knowing who she was.

" _MiniGuetta?_ " Chloe asked in barely a whisper, her eyes fixed on the brunette's, and realizing how big they suddenly got as her mouth opened and closed a several amount of times. "No, no no no. This is not happening. I'm just… I've got to go. I'm sorry." She grabbed her stuff as quick as she could and her feet ran towards the exit fast enough to leave Beca behind. Or at least she thought so.

"Chloe, wait!" She heard her screaming and then turned around because Beca was grabbing her arm to stop her from keep walking. " _Bidiot,_ wait." She asked desperately, her hand still on her arm.

Chloe couldn't believe what was happening. Her mind was a mess. And all she could think about was _how._ How was it possible for her to enjoy one night with someone unknown and still be the person she knew the most? How the feeling inside her chest got bigger instead of smaller? But above these questions, the _why_ won. Why did she want to kiss her senseless until both of them get out of breath and her lungs don't resist to survive without the oxygen anymore and at the same time she wanted to slap her face for all the hurt she did those weeks ago and still be the girl she fell in love with.

"You don't get to do this. You don't get to tell me that you met someone else, make her feel everything in just one night that you spent together when actually that same person is me!" Chloe said pushing the other girl with both hands on her shoulders, still avoiding the tears from falling. "You don't get to tell me I am perfect and not perfect at the same time. You don't get to tell me I'm your favorite guitar and then recognize you lied."

"I didn't know it was you… Gosh, Chloe, if I knew… I would still have told you the same, that maybe sometimes you're not my perfect guitar but still the one I choose to play with every single night because I'm comfortable around you. Because you make me feel safe. This is… this is as surprising for me as it is for you, trust me. I can't believe we believe nearby and that you were the redhead that drove me crazy two weeks ago." Beca said in a rush and Chloe already felt her cheeks getting wet, the tears managed to escape and she couldn't stop them. "Three weeks I got scared of distance being an issue. Then I regretted my reaction because I do not care if you live across the ocean, which clearly you don't, I just care about you."

"She reminded me of you too…" Chloe said after a minute of silence. "The Beca I knew. She made me feel safe and made me forget about all my problems at once. She made me forget about this." She whispered and bit her lip looking down for a second. "And now it makes sense… she made me forget about it because it was actually you." The redhead looked into her eyes and smiled for the first time that day, feeling Beca running into her arms and giving her a crushing bone hug, the ones that her queen b didn't like but only hug when the occasion was calling for them. And she hugged her back.

Her arms made their way around her neck, pulling her closer. Hugging her best friend and the person she fell in love with a long time ago, knowing she felt the same way. She kissed the side of her head before Beca pulled away from the hug and rested their foreheads together, her eyes still closed as she nervously played with the hem of her shirt.

"It seems that fate put us together, huh?"

Chloe laughed and held her face with both hands, asking silently for those gorgeous and deep blue eyes to open and look at her with the same look she was giving her.

And when she did, she nodded, leaving a chaste kiss on her lips. One that left both of them wanting for more.

"Fate just wanted me to write about coincidences and how beautiful they could be."

"You are such an idiot," Beca laughed and brushed her lips against hers before kissing her once again, slow and soft, comforting in more ways than one, feeling her heartbeat close to hers. A kiss that held a thousand feelings and emotions. Love. Trust. Relieve. Confidence. Joy. Hope. _Happiness._ Inspiration.

 **Music.**

Above everything else, it held music and a thousand ways to write a song about fallen angels whose walls and shields are now gone.


End file.
